Road to success
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo Hinamori had woken up in rock star Ulquiorra Cifer's house. COMEPLETEY NAKED! But thats not the point. The man she slept with is rising in the ranks and will soon be a really famous rock star. Read on as Ulquiorra climbs the ladder to success and Momo fights off a jealous ex girl friend Orihime Inoue and some rabid fans. Name and summery changed. ENJOY! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 WHAT THE BLEEEP?

Momo wakes up. She sits up and looks around. '_I don't recognize this room…_' she then feels a breeze. Momo looks down and blushes furiously '_Wha- WHY AM I NAKED?_' she screams in her mind as she covers herself up with a blanket.

She feels movement next to her and turns her head. Her blush darkens '_Don't tell me… oh god… I'm no longer a virgin am I?_' next to her lays a man with ebony hair, his pale skin almost blends in with the white sheets.

Momo looks at the floor, her clothes and his clothes are thrown everywhere in the room. Momo sighs. She carefully gets out of the bed and quickly gathers her clothes and puts them on. She garbs the door knob and exits the room, very quietly so she won't wake the unknown man. Once the door closes she turns and looks at the large condo filled with expensive items.

Momo's eyes widen '_Whoa… What am I doing having a one night stand with a man with this kind of money?_' Momo thinks as she looks for her shoes. Momo finds her pearl white stilettos that match the mini white dress that she is wearing. The skin tight dress shows off her natural curves. Momo blushes again "Why am I wearing this?" Momo asks herself '_Did Rangiku make me wear this?_'

Momo's stomach grumbles. Momo sighs "If only I can find my purse…" Momo mumbles as she searches for her favorite bag. She finds it and looks through it "Awh… I only have enough to get a taxi… "Momo sighs.

She looks for a pen and paper, when she finally finds one she writes a note. She places the on the kitchen counter. She looks on top of the fridge and see's a box of cereal. Momo looks at her height compared to the fridge. She slightly frowns. Momo grabs her heels and slips them on.

She then returns to the fridge and tiptoes, grabbing the box. She goes back to her height that she has with her heels. Momo sighs as she wonders where the bowls are. After opening random cabinets Momo finally finds the bowls and puts it on the counter.

Momo grabs the milk from the refrigerator and puts it onto the table. Momo pours her cereal into the bowl and then makes it float with milk.

Once she's done with the materials, she puts them away and begins to eat her cereal.

Ulquiorra groans as he sits up in bed. He opens his eyes and looks around '_Hmmm…_' He stands, his blanket falls off of him, exposing his naked midsection. Ulquiorra looks down, his eyes widen '_What did I do last night?_' he yells in his mind.

Ulquiorra see's his clothes scattered on the floor '_Did I randomly take off my clothes when I went to bed or….?_' Ulquiorra thinks as he stares at the clothing. He collects his clothes and throws them into a pile at the side. He gets a new set of clothing, black sweats and a black tank top, and walks out of his room while scratching his head.

He hears the sink running and clanging of dishes '_Orihime?_' he thinks as he walks to the kitchen.

A woman with long black hair that stops a few inches above her butt, wearing a skin tight white dress with matching heels, stands at his sink, washing the dishes she had used. Ulquiorra furrows his brows in confusion.

He see's a note on the counter and quietly grabs it. He reads it over. '_Dear guy whose house I'm in, I woke up in your bed, completely naked, and having no idea where I am. But anyways, I hope you don't mind if I use some of your stuff to eat breakfast with._'

Ulquiorra crumbles the note in his hand; the sound of the water from the sink covers the noise. Ulquiorra tosses it into the trashcan, making it. He stares at the strange woman as she continues to wash his dishes. Ulquiorra leans on the white marble island as he stares.

Music plays, a rock band that Ulquiorra knows very well. Ulquiorra watches as her hips shake to the beat. Ulquiorra was about to say something but is stopped by knocking on his door. Ulquiorra quickly goes to the door before the woman turns around after she had turned the sink off.

He opens the door, to only be punched in the face by his girlfriends' best friend Tatsuki. Ulquiorra stays planted in his spot, his head turned to the side due to the punch. He glances at Tatsuki with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"What was that for?" he asks in an emotionless tone. "Where is she?" Tatsuki yells as she forces herself into Ulquiorra's large condo. "Who?" Ulquiorra asks as he calmly closes the door. "The tramp you left the club with! I know you slept with her last night!" Tatsuki yells at Ulquiorra as she stands in his living room.

Momo can hear Tatsuki yelling at Ulquiorra as she peeks from the kitchen. Ulquiorra spots the woman peeking from the corner of the room. His eyes say 'Hide' as he stares into her brown orbs. Momo nods and takes off her heels so when she runs to hide, it wouldn't be noisy.

"I slept with someone last night? I don't seem to recall" Ulquiorra says, pretending to think. Tatsuki growls "when your band finished playing, you all got drunk and you left with a skank!"

"A skank you say… How do you know if she was a…. Skank?" Ulquiorra asks lifting a sarcastic eyebrow. "How do I- Where is she!" Tatsuki yells once more as she searches Ulquiorra's large living room. "Not here I assure you." Ulquiorra says as he watches Tatsuki with his usual emotionless face.

"Oh she is! I can sense it!"

Ulquiorra exhales deeply "No. I never slept with anyone, and if I did I would've seen her this morning." Tatsuki glares at Ulquiorra and points an accusing finger at him "I had suspicions. Orihime wouldn't listen, but when she saw you leave with that whore she believed me."

Momo quickly and quietly slips into the bathroom. The door closes but with loud click. "Aha!" Tatsuki says as she runs to the bathroom. Momo curses under her breath as she looks for a hiding spot.

Tatsuki bursts through the door, scaring the poor woman in white. "I found you! Prepare to feel pain!" Tatsuki yells as she pulls her arm back, ready to punch Momo. Momo watches in fright and horror; her body shakes in fear.

She stops mid sentence due to Ulquiorra's quick movements as he appears in front of her, Tatsuki's fist in his hand as he stands protectively in front of Momo.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki asks angrily through gritted teeth. "You're dealing with me, not her." Ulquiorra says in his emotionless tone that annoys Tatsuki to the fullest "Oh really! So you admit that you did sleep with that tramp!" Tatsuki yells as she sends death glares at the shaking Momo.

Ulquiorra Ignores Tatsuki's annoying accusation "So she sent you to be her messenger? Let me guess… We're over?" Ulquiorra asks with an 'I-don't-give-a-damn' tone in his voice "Or will she finally admit that she's been sleeping with Ichigo the whole time?" Ulquiorra asks with disgust in his voice as his grip tightens on Tatsuki's hand.

"Wha-"

"I-It's true" a voice says from the door way. All three turn their heads to the door way and see's Orihime, her wavy orange hair sits on her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Tatsuki asks, completely shocked at her answer.

"I have been sleeping with Ichigo…" Orihime admits sadly. Ulquiorra turns his head to the side "I knew it." He growls out. He releases Tatsuki's fist.

"I-I didnt-"

"You didnt think about me did you?" Ulquiorra growls at her "You're the one who made me relise that I need a heart to live, you made me see the light and not stay in the darkness. I thought we were meant to be but I guess I was stupid." Ulquiorra says as frowns, his eyes glisten with sadness.

Momo places a reasurring hand onto Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra glances over his shoulder, remembering that Momo is there. "I'm sorry you have to hear this..." he tells her. Momo squeezes his shoulder "It's fine. It's not your fault" Momo says softly.

"Orihime... Tatsuki" Ulquiorra says angrily, making the said girl jump. "Get out." he mutters.

"What?" Orihime says, Tatsuki lifts and eyebrow "Say again?"

Ulquiorra turns and glares at the two women in front of him "Get out." he growls out, but they still didnt hear.

Tatsuki and Orihime look at each other, confused.

Ulquiorra feels anger build in him "OUT!" he yells at the two.

Orihime and Tatsuki yelps in fright and scurry out of his condo.

Once Ulquiorra hears the door slam he sighs and sits down next to the bathtub, he leans on the large, white tub. Momo sits next to him, her tight dress going up at the movement. Ulquiorra leans his head back with his eyes closed.

Momo scoots closer to the man she possibly slept with.

"Is the shower running?" ULquiorra asks in a miserable tone. Momo furrows her brows "No..." she turns her head and looks at him.

A single tear falls down his cheek "Yes it is... I can feel it..." he mutters.

Momo slips her hand into his "Oh yeah..."

Ulquiorra tightens his grip on Momo's hand, Momo pulls his other hand and pulls him into a hug. Ulquiorra lets his tears fall as he holds the woman he's pretty sure he slept with. Momo caresses his raven black hair as he weeps.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" Momo asks in his ear.

"Ulquiorra... Cifer..." he says through sobs

"Momo Hinamori" Momo says as she holds him tighter, feeling that if she let him go he'd fade away.

"Noce... To... Meet you..." Ulquiorra says, feeling a bit better now that he'd let his tears fall.

"Yes, you seem like a pleasant man. But I wonder... Did we really sleep with each other?" She asks blushing.

Ulquiorra lifts up his head "I would hope so... You're beautiful, outside and in."

Momo's blush darkens "Th-Thank you... I hope so too because... Y-You are really really h-hot..." Momo stutters.

Ulquiorra can't help but smirk. He wipes his tears and sigh. He looks at Momo's blushing face and can't help but be drawn closer and closer to her. Momo also leans in, until their lips touch.

That kiss turns into two then three and they begin a heated make-out session. Soon her dress finds it's way off and he is in his boxers.

One thing led to another and they were sure that they slept with each other.

_**I know they are a bit OOC but who cares, they slept with each other twice! :D LOL**_

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2 What happend the night before

"_Singing_"

"Talking"

"_**Screamo**_"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

><p>"Stoic! Stoic! Stoic" the crowd cheers at a stage that is completely empty. The black curtain stands in the way of the band Stoic.<p>

The drummer, Nnoitra Gilga, yawns and scratches his head as he waits for the curtain to go up. He twirls the drumsticks in his hands as he sits comfortably in his blue seat.

Noba moves his red bangs to the side, his red hair hangs a bit past his ears, a navy blue mask covers the area from the bridge of his nose to the area under his chin.

Noba plugs his navy blue irregular star shaped guitar into the amplifier and strums the strings to test the sound, the sound of his guitar strumming excites the crowd.

Kaien streatches his arms as his black bass guitar hangs from his shoulder. He chuckles at the loudness of the crowd "They're very excited arent they Hichigo?"

The said albino nods and pulls his already plugged in irregular star shaped guitar's strap over his head and onto his shoulder. He smiles at the design on his guitar.

A mask that is white and red with black holes for the eyes and horns coming off the top of the mask is painted on the entire guitar.

"Very? That doesnt describe it. I'd say... INSANELY!" Hichigo yells fist pumping and sticking his tounge out like a maniac. Then he gets serious "All joking aside... Where the fuck is our singer?"

"Here" a monotoned voice says from behind the albino. Hichigo smirks "Great. Lets get this thing started!"

Hichigo strums his guitar and is joined by Noba and Kaien.

There is a long instramental as the curtain rises, Ulquiorra does short hops as he prepares himself for the preformance.

"_Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one!_" Ulquiorra sings, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"_Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun!_" He sings, the song putting him in a good mood

The entire band, besides Ulquiorra, sing into their microphones "_Lies!_"...

* * *

><p>Momo boredly sighs as she leans her head onto her hand that is proped up by her arm which is on the shiny silver round table inside the club.<p>

Rangiku had dragged her to a night club that is split in two parts. One side is for clubbing while the other is for concerts and what not.

Rangiku staggers to her best friend "Hey Momo-chaaaan!" she says with a slur "Why arent you *Hic* partying like all of us?" she asks a little bit too loud. Momo smiles "I don't like alchohol and I don't know your friends."

Rangiku shrugs "Fair enough." Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku's other best friend, laughs "Well aint ya a party pooper" everyone at the table is drunk. Very drunk.

Momo climbs out of her chair; trying her hardest not to make her skin tight pearl white dress slide up her hips.

"I'ma go to the ladies room" Momo said pointing her thumb to the bathroom, Rangiku nods and begins to strip for her male friends, who watch with delight.

Momo sighs and makes her way to the bathroom. Some teens walk in front of her, stopping her from walking. The teens open a big silver door only to have music be blasted into the club.

"_For goodness sakes where is my self control?_" Some guy sings as the door opens, Momo listens to the singing

"_If home is where my heart is then my heart has lots of holes! Of holes! Of holes!_" the song ends as the door closes.

Momo blinks but continues to walk to the bathroom. She decides to change her course and heads to the bar.

Momo sits at the bar and drinks a soda as she stares at the liquor bottles. Momo decides to try liquor one more time "Give me a dirty martini" the bartender nods and prepares her drink.

A pale man sits next to Momo "Get me the usual" his deep voice orders, sending excited chills down Momo's spine. The bartender places her drink down in front of her, Momo nods her thanks and sips the drink.

The liquid slides down her throat, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Momo couldnt help but take more of the liquor, the soothing of the alchohol makes Momo relax a bit. She lets out a calm breath, which catches the attention of her seat neighbor.

The man glances at her, his emerald eyes examine her peaceful face. Momo looks to the side and catches him staring at her. She smiles slightly and takes another sip from her glass.

The bartender places the pale mans drink in front of him. The man grabs his long glass and throws his head back, chugging down the entire drink. An albino man comes up from behind the emerald eyed guy and slaps him on the back, making him choke on his drink. "Hey Ulquiorra, enjoying that drink?" the albino man asks. Ulquiorra coughs and growls "I was. But your stupid ass almost killed me!" the albino man just laughs "Don't blame me that you can't drink."

"Hichigo.. You know I can drink, I beat you in a drinking contest didnt I?" Ulquiorra retorts. Hichigo puts a finger to his chin in a thinking manner "Oh yeah..." he shrugs and orders his drink.

Momo finishes her drink and hands the money to the bartender, who happily takes it and her empty glass. Momo gets out of her seat and walks back to the table she was at with a slight buzz.

Orihime runs past Momo, almost knocking the poor girl down as she goes.

* * *

><p>Orihime jumps and hugs Ulquiorra, spilling his drink onto the bar counter. Ulquiorra pries Orihime off of him "Whoa. Oh hey Orihime. I didn't know you where here.."<p>

Orihime giggles and nods furiously "Yes!" Ulquiorra lifts an eyebrow "Did you see our preformance?" Orihime nods again, Ulquiorra continues to stare at her '_Oh? And I didnt see that familiar color in the crowd. What was she doing..._'

a familiar color of hair walks past the bar and Ulquiorra immediately gets suspicious '_Ichigo Kurosaki... What the fuck is he here for?_' Ulquiorra then glances at Orihime who is staring after him as he walks.

Ulquiorra turns his head to the rest of his band that had just now joined him. They all give each others knowing looks. Ulquiorra feels depression hit. He sighs and looks at the bartender "Give me the driest martini you can make" he orders.

The bartender smirks and nods "Will do." he turns his back and begins to make the drink.

Ulquiorra looks back and see's Orihime's gone. He turns his head left and spots the orangette slipping into a janitors closet. Ulquiorra scowls, his good mood gone, as he turns back to the bar "Make that two." he orders. The bartender nods his head and continues on with his work.

* * *

><p>It's been twenty minuets but it felt like an eternity to Momo. A waitress sets a cherry red drink that stinks of alchohol in front of Momo "Theres an entire group of men who send this one drink to you. They say you look like you deserve it considering your friends" she says. Momo laughs "Give them my thanks."<p>

The waitress nods and walks back to the bar. Momo sips the drink and lets out a relaxed sigh. '_For some reason this drink makes me feel like my troubles are slipping away..._' Momo continues to drink.

Ulquiorra stumbles from the mens club. He see's the janitors closet and kicks it as hard as he can. A small squeal is heard from inside followed by a small 'Be quiet!' from the man Ulquiorra detests most.

Ulquiorra grumbles and continues to stumble. His emerald eyes settle on a woman with a short white dress that looks pretty tight. Well, tight enough to show her curves, and those cirves are the reason why the bulge in his pants wont go down.

Ulquiorra stumbles to her empty table "Hey.. You're that girl who ordered that martini" he says, trying his hardest to keep an emotionless face. The woman nods "Y-Yeah." she answers with a bit of a slir.

"Why don't you say we get out of here and go to my place?" Ulquiorra asks with a slick smile. The woman nods and they make their way out of the club, only to be seen by Tatsuki, who shakes in anger at Ulquiorra's actions.

* * *

><p>The door to Ulquiorra's condo is flung open as the two drunkily make out on their way to the bed room. Ulquiorra closes the door with a slight slam and falls to the floor. The two laugh and get up. They continue their fest until they're on the bed. Clothes fly off and the two smash.<p>

_**Well, well, well. I found time to do this chapter! I'm sorry it took... FOREVER! But I hardly have time o-o... Forgive me. I also have no auto correct or a beta and such. So forgive any mistakes. The song Ulquiorra sings is** I'm not a vampire** by **Falling In Reverse.** I own nothing!**_

_**Well do me the honor as a writer and...**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 Concerts and heart aches

Ulquiorra groans as he gets up "Hmm? Where'd Momo go?" he wonders as he looks at the vacant spot next to him in his bed. '_She probly got a cab and left..._' He thinks as he stares at the spot'_Oh no wait... I drove her home since Karakura is so far away._' Ulquiorra remembers.

He climbs out of his bed and slips his boxers on.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Ulquiorra groans and walks to the front door. He opens it "What?"

"Rise 'n shine sleepin' beauty! Time ta get ta rehersal!" Hichigo says as he walks into Ulquiorra's apartment, followed by the other band members.

"Hey, did you fuck that girl the other day?" Hichigo asks, fetching himself a cola from Ulquiorra's fridge. "Mhmmm" Ulquiorra says from his room as he slips on some pants and a muscle shirt. "Sweet. Did ya make her scream?" Hichigo asks, sipping his drink.

"Funny thing. When I woke up I didnt remember anything about the night I slept with her, so it was the normal thing." He says with a shrug.

"Then Tatsuki burst into the place and yelled a bunch of shit at me. Thats when I spotted her, Momo was her name." Ulquiorra says, leaning in the door frame "Then Tatsuki saw her two, threatened to beat her to a pulp, we all ended up in the bathroom, me in front of the girl with Tatsuki's fist in my hand.

"I said somethng about Orihime fucking Ichigo, Orihime appeared out of nowhere like a fucking magician and confirmed it," Ulquiorra explains.

"Eeeeeeee. Sorry dude" Hichigo apologizes as he smack Ulquiorras back. Ulquiorra rubs his stinging skin "Nah, its fine. I think I got Momo though. Cause when the two left we went at it again. And believe me when I say this-" Ulquiorra gets off the door frame and looks into Hichigo's eyes "Best. Sex. Ever." He says with a victorious smirk.

Hichigo brightens up "YES! WHOOO!" He cheers. Kaien grumbles "I wish I had great sex that night, I ended up at some chicks house, dildos everywhere. Luckly none of them were used on me." He laughs

"So you had sex with a hooker?" Noba asks. Kaien nods "Pretty much. And from I could tell, she sucked." Kaien says, frowning at the memory "And she was missing one of her front teeth" he says pointing at his own perfect teeth, showing where it was missing.

They all shudder at the thought. "So where is this Momo girl now, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra asks, looking around. "I drove her home last night." Ulquiorra says, catching the soda Hichigo tossed at him. "Ehhh? Why didn' ya toss some loose change at her 'n tell her ta get a cab?" Hichigo wonders.

"Because, unlike you, I'm a nice guy" Ulquiorra says, opening his can and drinking out of it. Hichigo lifts his soda to his mouth "Oh yeah, forgot we had a nice guy here" He tilts his head back and chugged the rest of the soft drink down,

"Now... Noba, who'd ya fuck?" Hichigo asks, tossing the soda can into the trash. Noba groans and runs his hands through his hair "I can't fucking remember. I just know it was a chick..." He admits, squinting as he tries to remember.

"Lets hope its a girl" Kaien says, playfully shoving Noba. Ulquiorra couldn't help but laugh "And what about you Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra asks, sipping his soda. "Mmmm... It was a threesome I think... Two girls and me... Can't remember their faces. But it was pretty hot." He grins.

Hichigo high fives Nnoitra "Oh yeah!" he cheers. "And you Hichigo?" Nnoitra asks, leaning on Ulquiorra's white marble island, "Lets see... There was a black haired chick... Great body... But she seemed like a robot, which kinda freaked me out. But ya know how I love 'em freaks" Hichigo smirks.

"Alright guys, time for practice" Ulquiorra says, clapping his hands together. They walk to Ulquiorra's sound proof room, a knock stops them from entering. "I'll get it" Ulquiorra sighs out. The guys nod and go into the room where their equipment is.

Hichigo grabs his favorite guitar and slings it onto his shoulder, as does Noba with his and Kaien as well as they wait for Ulquiorra to return. Nnoitra sits behind his drum set and twirls his drumsticks with his fingers.

The knocks on Ulquiorra's door gets louder and faster, Ulquiorra lets out an annoyed groan as he jogs to the door. He puts on an emotionless face and opens the door.

He is surprized by flashing of cameras. "What do you think you are doing?" he asks in a monotone voice. "We're taking pictures of you" a girl plainly points out. "What for?" Ulquiorra asks, trying to get the flash out of his eyes.

"Cause we're your biggest fans!" They squeal. Ulquiorra holds back the urge to let out a sigh "Are you now?" He asks instead.

The girls nod "We came here from Karakura town!"

"How did you find out where I lived?" Ulquiorra asks, wondering if its no longer a some-what secret. "Well... We have our ways." One of them says evilly. Ulquiorra blinks but on the inside he's a bit freaked out.

"Since you took the time to come here I'll let you guys watch us practice." Ulquiorra says, turning his back on them and walking into his apartment with the girls in tow. The door closes and the girls look around in awe, taking pictures of every little thing.

Ulquiorra dissapears for a moment and enters the sound proof room "Fan girls! We have fucking fan girls in my apartment!" Ulquiorra exclaims to his band, his emotionless facade breaking. Hichigo lifts an eyebrow "Ya let 'em in?" He asks, Ulquiorra nods.

Hichigo laughs "Oh well, let 'em in. Lets do that song Time Of Dying." Ulquiorra lets out a sigh and puts his emotionless mask on again.

He exits the room to find the girls. "Why does he do that again?" Kaien asks, Hichigo frowns "I think it's 'cause the manager said it'll bring us more fans if he's like that." He says thoughtfully.

"Ahhh... Makes sense." Kaien says as the door opens. The fan girls squeal when they spot the band. All five of them run to their favorite band member, one for every member. Flashes blind the band. One fan holds a video camera and records everything to put on Youtube later on.

Hichigo examines his fan after his eyes go back to normal '_Hmmm... Blonde hair... Possibly dyed... Used to be a delinquent... Sweet_' He smiles and pats her head "I like ya, ya little delinquent" He says, surprizing all the girls.

"How'd you know I used to be-"

"Your hair, some battle scars, your body build, etc. Those are makings of a delinquent." Hichigo says as he leans on the wall.

"Did you used to be a delinquent?" Hichigo's fan asks. Hichigo laughs. "Was he a delinquent? He was the fucking Yakuza master!" Nnoitra says from behind his drumset. "Whoa! Is that true?" The girl with the video camera asks. All of the band members nod except Ulquiorra who just blankly stares.

"If you mention the name Beast all them yakuza will run. Even though I stopped being a yakuza two years ago. But doesnt mean shit. I can still kick ass." Hichigo grins.

"Awesome! Can we call on you if we have any problems?" The blonde asks. Hichigo shrugs "Eh, I dunno. I'm a bit rusty" He says, moving his shoulder in circles.

"But you said you could-" the blonde starts but is cut off by Hichigo turning to the band and saying "Lets get started, ya?"

The band nods and go to their positions. Noba on the left of Ulquiorra, Kaien on the right, and Hichigo behind Ulquiorra with Nnoitra sitting behind the drumset right behind Hichigo.

The girls sit and get ready to watch the practice, video camera and cameras ready.

Noba strums his guitar, starting the music for the song. Nnoitra begins to play his drums. Hichigo and Kaien join in and soon Ulquiorra begins to sing.

"_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes_" Ulquiorra sings into the mic, the girls grin widely.

Momo finds herself wakeing up in her dorm room, the memory of the previous day a bit hazy. '_I know I slept with a guy but... I can't remember his face..._' Momo sighs and sits up. She looks to the side to see her roommate gone. "What time is it?" Momo wonders outloud.

She looks to the side and looks at her alarm clock. "Eight thirty. Wow thats early." Rukia bursts into the room "MOMO!" She exclaims, scaring the poor girl.

"Yes Rukia what is it?" Momo asks, her hand over her fast beating heart. "Th-Th-They're h-h-h-h-h-h" Rukia stutters out breathlessly. "Rukia-Rukia-RUKIA!" Momo says, trying to get the girl to stop speaking "Breathe Rukia" Momo says. Once she quiets down the raven hair college student.

"All better?" Momo asks after moments of heavy breathing. Rukia nods. "Ok, now say what you were gunna say."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Rukia yells out excitedly. "Who's here Rukia?" Momo asks, getting out of bed. "Who's here? Well my most favorite band of course! STOIC!" Rukia squeals out jumping up and down excitedly.

"They're in Karakura?" Momo asks, heading towards the bathroom. "YES! And I got front row tickets to their concert in some kind of club!" Rukia says, holding up two tickets. "Sweet. I get to see who you're obsessing over. Why you don't let me see any photos of them, I dunno." Momo says brushing her teeth.

"Because their sexiness is something your virgin eyes are not allowed to see!" Rukia says sticking her tounge out. Momo rolls her eyes '_Nothing about me is a virgin anymore_' she thinks, remembering the previous day.

"Now hurry! We _must_ get stunning outfits!" Rukia says, rushing to Momo's drawers and tossing some clothes at her. Momo catches them "Alright alright!" She giggles out.

Momo closes the door and does her usual routine.

After Momo's shower they head out to go to the mall and shop for a few hours.

Rukia and Momo head back to their dorms at Karakura College. Rukia quickly dresses in her outfit, she then goes to the bathroom and locks herself in so she can try out different ways to style her hair and wear her make-up.

Momo laughs at how cute and obssesive her friend can be as she nibbles on cookies and watch the television till it was time to get dressed.

When it was time, Momo was shoved into the bathroom to get ready, which she does.

The two leave their dorm and head out to the club 'Lovely Sights**'

Ulquiorra closes the door behind the fans. He lets out a sigh "At least they werent as crazy as I expected." He mumbles. Hichigo exits the room "Time ta go ta the club."

Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel a bit giddy. They were going to preform in Karakura Town, a place where Momo lived. Hopefully she would be at the show.

Ulquiorra and his band rush to get ready, grabing their guitars, putting on proper clothing, and remembering the song list they were supposed to sing.

Once all of the mumbo jumbo was done, the boys leave Ulquiorra's apartment and speed off to Karakura in their band van.

Momo walks as fast as she can to catch up to her excited friend. '_Ah crap. I lost her._' Momo says as she looks around the club. Momo lets out a sigh and walk to the bar, feeling the urge to drink. Someone grabs her arm and pulls her away.

"Hey! What do you-" Momo starts but is stopped by the person forcfully turning her to face them. Momo's eyes widen '_It's that girl who tried to beat me up!_' she panics.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asks angrily. "Attending a concert, what else?" Momo snaps back. "Not if I can help it" Tatsuki threatends.

"And what are you gunna do about it?" Momo asks, pulling her arm out of Tatsuki's grasp and walks towards the entrance of the concert room. Tatsuki grows and is about to attack but is stopped by Orihime, who shakes her head.

Tatsuki opens he mouth to talk but Orihime turns away and walks to the concert room. Tatsuki closes her mouth and goes after Orihime.

After awhie of searching, Momo finds Rukia and they head to their seats.

The band van screeches to a stop, the doors fly open, and the boys quickly exit the van, running to the back door with their stuff. They reach the stage, which is behind the curtain, and begins to hook their thinngs up.

"Whats the first song?" Ulquiorra asks Hichigo, who looks at a paper "Its uh-"

"Dude, Orihime's here" Nnoitra says as he peeks to the crowd. "No way" Ulquiora says as he goes to Nnoitra. He spots the familiar big breasted orange head being pested for autographs. Ulquiorra rolls his eyes then goes to Hichigo.

"Change of songs. I wanna do Final Episode." Ulquiorra says. The band silently gasp and go into a huddle "You can't do the screamo for it yet Ulquiorra." Noba says. Ulquiorra sighs "I know but I feel as if I can tonight."

"Orihime's here guys." Nnoitra informs. "So you're pissed?" Hichigo asks. Ulquiorra nods, a grin spreads across Hichigo's face "Alright."

Hichigo puts his hand in the middle of the circle "Stoic on three" he says with a smile. The band nods and put their hands over his.

"1! 2! 3! STOIC!" The band cheers. They get into their positions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls" Hichigo says into his mic, causing a ruckus from behind the curtain "Prepare yourself for the best band in the world" he jokes "STOIC!" He yells into the mic. The crowd goes crazy.

The curtains open and reveal the band. Rukia jumps up and down like a mad man, Momo watches her, trying o calm her down, not payingattention to the stage.

Ulquiorra looks at the crowd through the eyes of his emotionless mask. "I have a special song for a special someone that I am going to sing tonight." His monotone voice booms, calming the Rukia still jumps, Momo trying her best to calm her down.

Ulquiorra points at Orihime "This song is for you." The crowd 'Awhhs', not knowing what the song is.

The band begins to play, Ulquiorra prepares himself for a screaming match.

When it comes his time he smirks a bit "_**Oh! My! God!**_" He roars into the mic, surprizing everyone.

Momo snaps her head to the stage and looks at the singer. "Ulquiorra" Momo whispers as she stares at him.

The band plays for a small instrumental, then Ulquiorra sings again "_**Oh! My! God!**_" As he sings he leans a bit forward, his hand grips the mic while his other hand holds his stomach.

"_**If only he knew!**_" Ulquorra roars, his eyes filled with hate and anger as they lock onto Orihime's. Hichigo smirks at the look on Orihime's face.

"_**If only he knew!**_" Ulquiorra growls out, both of his hands grip the mic. "_**If only he knew about the world without the bullshit and the lies!**_" Ulquiorra roars out facing the ceiling "_**We could've saved him! They could've saved me!**_" Orihime flinches at the tone of Ulquiorra's voice as his eyes lock back onto hers.

Rukia couldn't stop drooling. "He's so fricken hot Momo..." She mutters. But when she heard nothing she turned her head and saw Momo, who was completely starstruck. Rukia couldnt help but to smirk '_I knew she wouldnt be able to handle it._'

"_**But instead I'm here drowning in my own fucking mind!**_" Ulquiorra yells furiously, one hand gripping the mic, the other pointing at his head for emphasis. "_**And I'll be damned if you're the death of me!**_" Both Ulquiorra and Hichigo yell into the mic. Hichigo's voice sounding a bit demonatic.

''_**Blood and ink stain the with bloodied knuckles, I carry on hoping it's not too wrong.**_'' Ulquiorra yells quickly, the entire band head bangs at every word Ulquiorra sings.

"_**You said the nights were far too long!**_" He roars into his mic while facing Orihime, his eyes burn with hate. "_Honey its just the start if it!_" the band yells out, no where near their mics.

The band plays another small instrumental and roar once more "_**Oh! My! God!**_"

Then another instrumental.

"_**If only he knew!**_" Ulquiorra roars, watching as tears stream down Orihime's face. He takes a step back from the edge of the stage and lets out a growl as he pulls his mic away from his face.

"_**Oh! My! God!**_" Both Ulquiorra and Hichigo scream together. Ulquiorra pulls his mic away from his mouth after each word is roared.

"_**If only he knew**_" Uquiorra roars, taking a step back. "_**If only he knew**_" Kaien roars into the mic as he strums the strings to his guitar, Ulquiorra huffing a bit from his screaming. "_**If only he knew**_" Hichigo and Kaien scream, Ulquiorra clearing his throat.

"_Just stand up and scream_" "_The tainted clock is counting down_" Noba and Kaien sing as Ulquiorra extends the word 'scream' with his calm yet angry voice. "_**Faster and fast!**_" Ulquiorra yells into the microphone, his hand gripping it has his other one is held out to the side, his body a bit bent over as he yells.

"_You gave in to me_" Noba sings "_Would you say the nights are far too long now?_" Kaien sings as Noba sings out the word 'me'. "_**Faster, faster, and fast!**_" Ulquiorra yells at the ceiling in pure anger.

"_**My god!**_" Nnoitra roars out, adding a smirk as he yells.

"_**Oh! My! God!**_" The band roars together, the crowd cheering, yelling, screaming just to match the bands volume.

"_**Oh my fucking god!**_" Ulquiorra roars out, cursing with a sadtistic smile crawls onto his face as he watches the tears ruin Orihime's make-up.

"_**The tears that stain my cheeks make me look weak!**_" Both Ulquiorra and Hichigo growls out, Hichigo's voice more demonotic than ever. Ulquiorra notices the irony of the lyrics he just sang and couldn't help but chuckle as he moves the mic away from his face.

"_**I wear them proudly!**_" Ulquiorra yells, as he finishes yelling the word 'proudly' he makes his upper body bend so that he faces the ceiling. "_**I wear them proud!**_" He roars out, his free hand extended at the side again.

"_Just stand up and scream_" Ulquiorra sings, his eyes close as he sings "_The tainted clock is counting down_" Hichigo sings as Ulquiorra finishes the previous set of lyrics. "_**Faster and fast!**_" Noba roars into the mic, the crowd getting louder as he does so.

"_You gave into me_" Ulquiorra sings, his hand reaching out to the crowd "_Would you say the nights are far too long now?_" Kaien sings, the word 'now' extending as he does so. "_**Faster and faster and fast!**_" Nnoitra yells, his drumsticks banging on the drums with intense force.

"_**Your knife, my back. My gun, your head**_" Kaien roars, his sturmming also getting more intense. "_**Your knife my back, my gun your head!**_" Ulquiorra repeats as he glares at Orihime, his hand in the form of a gun, pointing at his temple.

The band stops playing and relaxes. The guitar strings ring and an electric keyboard plays in the back ground by Noba. Noba presses some keys, the sound the keys make mix together into a techtonic dance-like rhythm.

"You need a doctor baby, you scared?" Ulquiorra asks Orihime loudly over the melody of keyboards. Ulquiorra takes a step towards Orihime, his bangs cover his eyes as he smirks like a mad man. Orihime shivers at the way Ulquiorra looks, knowing that his eyes shine hate even though she can't see them.

"You need a doctor baby, you scared?" Ulquiorra repeats again, the keyboard's music getting a bit louder. "You need a doctor baby, you scared?" Ulquiorra reapeats again, his words a bit faster.

"You need a doctor baby!" Ulquiorra begins to yell "_**You scared!**_" He yells as the guitars and drums join the keyboard. Orihime whimpers as Ulquiorra's screams get louder and louder as he gets closer.

"_**You scared?**_" Ulquiorra repeats twice. He stops after fives steps towards Orihime.

"_**Yeah!**_" Kaien yells into his mic, snapping Ulquiorra out of his small trance and ending the small instrumental that was being played.

"_**You need a doctor baby, you scared?**_" Ulquiorra roars into his mic, turning his body around and walking back to the center of the stage.

"_**You need a doctor baby, you scared?**_" Kaien repeats after Ulquiorra, head banging a bit as he plays his guitar.

"_**You need a doctor baby?**_" The band roars "_**You need a doctor baby, You scared?**_" Ulquiorra yells at his fullest. The band plays a few more notes then all the standing band members jump inyo the air at the same time and landing while playing the last note.

Once the last note is played the band stands and takes a breather from the intense song they just played.

Ulquiorra breathes heavily from his first time doing a screamo song. A water bottle is tossed at him, Ulquiorra spots it and catches it quickly before it hits him in the face.

He looks the direction where the water bottle came from and spots a smirking Momo. He smirks back and opens the water bottle, drinking as much water as he can to quench his thirst.

Ulquiorra grabs his mic from the mic stand and tosses the empty water bottle to the side. He points at Momo "You, girl." He says as he points.

Everyones eyes focus on Momo, Momo ignores everyone else as she focuses on Ulquiorra "You're one hot chick." Ulquiorra says with a smirk, the crowd 'Ohhhh's' mockingly.

Rukia lifts and eyebrow but smiles at her friend. Orihime can feel jealousy burn in the put of her stomach, even though she had been publicly humiliated.

"Come on up here." Ulquiorra says, reaching down to help her onto the stage. Ulquiorra whistles as he takes in Momo's tight fitting blue cocktail dress. "Sexy" he says into the mic.

The crowd whistles at Momo, earning a blush from the girl. Momo sticks her tongue out at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra softly bites her tongue and pulls her in for a tongue filled kiss. The crowd whistles and cheers at the two as they make-out in front of everyone.

They pull apart, both breathing heavily and smiling like crazy. "I got a song for you." Ulquiorra whispers in Momo's ear. "What is it?" Momo whispers back.

Ulquiorra steps back and turns to Noba "Hey Noba, come here." Noba walks to Ulquiorra "Yup?" He asks, nodding a hello to Momo, who waves back.

Ulquiorra pulls Noba a few feet away from Momo so they cannot be heard by her. "I want you to play the piano for me." Ulquiorra says in a slight whisper. "Okay, what song." Noba asks.

"You know how we were goofing around the other day and made a cover of Lady Gaga's song?" Ulquiorra asks, remembering that day.

Noba puts his hand to his chin in a thinking position "Oh yeah..." "I want to do it again." Ulquiorra says, winking at Momo. "Can do." Noba says, patting his friends arm as he goes off to find a piano.

Hichigo and Kaien pull a rope, dragging a giant grand piano on wheels onto the stage wiht Noba pushing the instrument from behind. The crouw wonders whats going on as they watch.

Noba grabs a piano chair and sits in front of the piano's covered keyboard. He uncovers the keyboard and runs his fingers across the surface of the keys.

Ulquiorra walks to Momo and gabs her hand "I would like to sing a song to you." He says in the mic. Momo smiles at him as he clears his throat to sing.

"_Oh~!_" Ulquiorra sings in a long loving tune. Noba pushes down on some keys as Ulquiorra sings. "_Caught in a bad romance_" Ulquiorra sings calmly, a smile on his face. "_Ohh~!_" Ulquiorra hums "_Caught in a bad romance_" He sings, gently touching Momo's cheek.

Ulquiorra takes a breath to sing again, only to be interrupted by the entrance to the room being flung open.

The music stops and everyone snaps their heads to the door. "What do we have here?" a deep menacing voice says from teh door way.

A smile crawls onto every band members face. "What do ya think yer doin? Leavin yer manager back at home." The man says as he walks to the stage.

The man goes on stage and places a firm hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. He looks at Momo and tightens his grip on Ulquiorra's shoulder "At least intraduce me to the little lady." He says, smiling at Momo.

"Oh right." Uquiorra remembers. "Momo Hinamori this is-" "Kenpachi Zaraki, nice ta meet ya." Kenpachi says, taking Momo's hand and kissing it.

Momo smiles "The pleasure is all mine." She says. Kenpachi snorts softly "From Ulquiorra." He jokes.

Ulquiorra blushes and punches Kenpachi's arm lightly "Shut up." He mumbles. Kenpachi and Momo grin at Ulquiorra's shyness.

Kenpachi turns to the crowd and walks close to the edge of the stage "Alrigthy ya might fine crowd, we must go-" Kenpachi says, sad boo's interrupt him, filling the room. "Aye, AYE!" He yells queting them down "We must go adn get some drinks at the bar and then go home. If ya want, get their autographs and then we get to leave." Kenpachi finishes.

"Maybe if yer lucky enough, one of the single-" When he says single, he nudges Ulquiorra's arm "Band members might fuck ya. Ya never know. NOW TO THE DRINKS!" Kenpachi shouts, his fist in the air.

The audience throw their fists up and cheer.

Kenpachi and the band exit the small auditorium and go to the bar outside the door. Momo grabs Rukia as she and Ulquiorra pass by.

Rukia squeals in delight "We get to have drinks with THE Stoic! Oh I just might faint." Rukia says, fanning herself.

Kaien chuckles "I'll catch you if you do" He winks at Rukia. Rukia puts her hand to her head "Fainting" She says before falling into Kaiens arms. Momo pats Kaiens arm "Be gentle with her." Both laugh.

The band and their manager get a few drinks, aside from Kaien who went home with Rukia.

_****The song Ulquiorra sings in the begining is **__Time Of Dying__** by **__Three Days Grace_

_**The club name '**_**Lovely Sights**_**' may be familiar to most of you, or some. I used that name in my other fanfiction called **__I'm in love with a stripper. _

_**The second song sang is **__Final Episode (Let's change the channel)__** by **__Asking Alexandria_

_**The last song sang is **__30 seconds to mars' __**cover of **__Lady Gaga's __**song **__Bad Romance._

_**"Screamo"**_

_**"**__Singing__**"**_

_**"**_Talking_**"**_

_**'**__Thinking__**'**_

_**Ok, now that thats done please...**_

_**REVIEW! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday party surprizes

"Are you serious?" Kenpachi excitedly asked through the phone "_Yes. We want Stoic to come and play at my sons birthday party. He is a big fan of the band._" Kenpachi lets out a chuckle "How old is your son again?" He asks.

"_He is fifteen._" The man on the phone answers. "How much are you willing to pay?" Kenpachi asks greedily "_For free hopefully_" He answers.

Kenpachi frowns "Free? Do you know who we are?" He growls out. The man laughs "Of course I do. But don't your boys need expiriance?" He slyly mocks.

Kenpachi growls "No. We will not do it for free. Pay us or we're out."

"Fine. We'll get Bloody Rose to play instead" The man says. Kenpachi growls deeper "You wouldn't!" He exclaims. The man laughs "I would!"

Kenpachi bangs his fist on his desk in defeat "Fuck" He mutters out "Alright. We'll play." Kenpachi mutters. "_I'm sorry, what was that?_" The man on the other line says in a mocking voice. "I said we'll play!" Kenpachi shouts into the phone.

He ends the call and throws his phone at the couch in his office. He grumbles and grabs his office phone. He presses a few numbers and waits a few moments "_Hell-_" "Get the boys over here ASAP" Kenpachi orders, interrupting the woman on the other end.

"_Right away sir-_" She manages to say before Kenpachi ends the call. Kenpachi lets out a deep sigh and waits for the boys.

After half an hour of waiting, the boys arrive, only to be yelled at by a very pissed off manager.

After another half hour of yelling it was time for buisness.

"Alright boys, listen up" Kenpachi says, getting the boys' attention. "We have a gig Thursday, a fifteen year old boys birthday party" Kenpachi says as he leans on his desk, his arms crossed on his chest and legs crossed at the ankles.

"A birthday party? For who?" Nnoitra asks a bit angered. "And how much will they pay us?" Hichigo asks. Kenpachi lets out a deep sigh "Nothing. And for Sosuke Aizens kid."

"**What?**" The boys say in unison. "They said for free or they'll get Bloody Rose to play." Kenpachi defends.

The boys let out a sigh in relief. Kaien walks to Kenpachi and pats his back "You're a great manager you know.." He says in a fake sobbing voice as he pretends to cry. Kenpachi punches Kaien in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor with a grunt.

"Get to practicing." Kenpachi says, stepping over Kaien while going to his desk.

Nnoitra grabs Kaiens feet and drags his out of the room followed by the other boys.

A yawn escapes Apaches mouth as the girls lounge in Haribells pent house. "Keep that closed Apache, you're stinking up the place" Mila-Rose says, waving in front of her face as if smelt something horrible.

Apachie rolls her eyes and flicks her off "Shut the fuck up Mila."

"You should brush your teeth more often Apachie. Its really unattractive to have stinky breath." Sun-sun comments, her face covered by a comic book.

"Fuck off Sun-sun" Apachie retorts. "Don't fight girls." Haribell says as she enters the room. "Fine" They all say in unison.

Nelliel skips into the room "Guys! Guys! Guess what~!" Nelliel sings out. "What is it Nel?" Haribelle asks.

"We got a gig~!" She sings happily as she shakes her sparkly pink iphone. The girls smile and high five each other. "Where at?" Apachie asks curiously.

"At the Aizen's mansion." Nel says with a smile. "How much will we get paid?" Sun-sun asks, covering her mouth with her green extra long sleeve.

"Uh... As much as a free show costs..." Nel says with a nervous smile. The girls shrug "Alright. When?" Haribelle asks, looking at her nails.

"Thursday." Nel answers with a cheery smile. "Alright, lets get practicing." Haribelle says, leading the girls to their practice room.

Thursday... The day of the party...

"Dad, where are they? The guests are getting tired of listening to that american popstar Justin Bieber." Koga Aizen complains to his father Sosuke Aizen.

"Give them five more minuets son-"

"We're here~!" Nel sings as her and her band walk through the front door. The guests cheer. Sosuke goes to Justin and says in english "Your job is done. You may leave"

Justin nods "Is it alright if I stick around, I wanna see how the other bands are." He asks. Sosuke smiles "Suit yourself. Enjoy the party" He says in perfect english.

The teen popstar smiles "Cool." and with that he hopped off stage.

Souske grabs the microphone and clears his throat "Thank you Justin for that wonderful preformance" He says in japanese, Justins translater repeats but in english. Justin holds up a hand "No biggie." He says in english, his translater translates for him.

Sosuke chuckles "Now for the real fun. Please welcome Bloody Rose!" Sosuke introduces in japanese only saying the bands name in english.

The girl band hops on stage as the crowd cheers in excitement. Sun-sun sits behind the drumset, a surgical mask covers her mouth. She grabs the drumsticks and tosses them in the air and catches them.

Sun-sun is dressed in a red turtle neck, whose sleeves run past her hands, a black mini-skirt decorates the bottom half of her. Black knee-high socks decorate her legs and white slip-ons with a british flag printed on the top cover her feet. Her hair is down, as usual.

Haribelle, Apachi and Mila-rose swing their guitars onto their shoulders.

Haribelle wears a white turtle nexk with a collar that goes past her nose, the other end of the turtle neck stops two inches below her boobs. A matching white skirt that stops at her ankles with a slit for her leg to show decorates her lower half. White gladiater sandals are on her feet.

Apachi wears a white crop top with a navy blue mini skirt and black knee-high shoes. Her hair the usual as well as Haribelles and Mila's.

Mila-rose wears wears a blue tank top with black skinny jeans and blue flats.

Nel wears a black dress shirt and dark blue denim shorts. White converse high tops are on her feet.

Haribelle holds her pearl white 'V' shaped electric guitar, Mila strums the strings of her blood red irregular star shaped electric guitar as Apache tunes her light brown bass guitar.

Nelliel takes the microphone from Sosuke, who jumps off the stage afterwards.

"Hey guys! We're Bloody Rose and we've come to play for Koga Aizen for his birthday! Yay!" Nel excitedly says. Everyone claps and cheers in excitement.

"Alrighty! Lets get this started!" Nel exclaims excitedly.

Mila begins to strum her guitar with her fingers.

Soon Sun-sun lightly plays the drums. After a few seconds the rest of the band begin to play. Sun-sun beats the drums a bit harder than before, Mila plays harder but with her guitar pick in place of her fingers.

After a small instrumental Nel begins to sing.

"_Perfect by nature_" Nel sings beautifully "_I come from self-indulgence_" She sings as she points to herself, a small smile on her lips.

"_Just what we all need. More lies about a world that never was and never will be._" She sings sarcastically "_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_" She sings, moving her hand about as if getting someones attention.

"_You know you've got everybody fooled_" She takes a step back from the edge of the stage and lets the band play a small instrumental.

"_Look, here she comes now_" Nel sings, turning to her right where Haribelle stand then to her left to Mila rose as if she's telling them something.

"_Bow down and stare in wonder_" She sings sarcastiaclly again, bowing as if talking to someone.

"_Oh how we love you_" She, once again, sings sarcastically while glaring at the air as if someone she hates is there. "_No flaws when you're pretending_" She sings and smiles as if she burned someone.*

"_But now I know she never was and never will be" _She sings, a sad expression is on her face.

_"You don't know how you betrayed me!_" Nel sings and points at a random guy in the crowd. "_And somhow you've got everybody fooled_" She sings, a look of disgust on her face.

The music slows as Nel kneels and touches the face of a teenage boy "_Without the mask, where will you hide?_" she sings slowly, making the boy blush.

"_Can't find yourself..._" She sings as she gets up from the kneel and walks backwards, but not too back "_Lost in your mind!_" She sings mind beautifully and elegantly.

"_I know the truth now_" Nel points to herself again, smiling triuphantly.

"_I know who you are_" She sings, pointing at Justin and winking. Justin smiles bashfully after getting the translation from his translater

"_And I don't love you anymore_" She sings as she stares up at the ceiling.

"_It never was and never will be_" She looks back at the audience, who dance and sing along with her "_You don't know how you've betrayed me_" She growls out.

"_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_" She sings as she closes her eyes.

"_You're not real and you can't save me_" She sings, her attention at the ceiling as if singing to god, her eyes opening to stare at the ceiling.

"_And somehow now you're everybody's fool_" She sings the word 'fool' for a bit while her attention continues to be at the ceiling.

Once the song is done, the audience burst out in cheers and applause.

The girls smile at the round of applause they're getting.

Nel puts the mic to her mouth and says "I want to play another song, but the snack bar looks really good. So we're gunna take a break and enjoy the party!" She exclaims, getting wild cheers from the crowd.

The girls hop off the stage and lets the DJ play some songs as the party goes on.

The song 'Fantastic Baby' by Big Bang plays in the background as they dance and joke around.

"Wow! Fantastic Baby!" Everyone yells/songs along with the song.

Nel giggles "I love this song!" Haribelle laughs and they eat their snacks.

After ten minuets of the DJ's music, Sosuke jumps back on stage "Alright! This party is fun, no?" He asks. The guests cheer in response. "Great! We have another band on their way. I'm pretty sure you guys know of them. Hopefully you do." Sosuke jokes, the guests laugh.

"Stoic is on their way!" Sosuke excmains, everyone cheers in glee. Nelliel and Haribelle freeze, along with Mila, Apache, and Sun-sun.

"D-Did he just say S-S-Stoic?" Nel stutters. Haribelle nods but hesitantly. "Well isnt this gunna be fun." Apache sarcastically says while rolling her eyes.

Sun-sun blushes under her British flag designed mask. '_This means I get to see Noba..._' She thinks.

"I get to see Ulqui!" Nel excitedly exclaims after the shock of hearing Stoics name.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Three knocks on the door quiet everyone. They all turn their attention to the door that had been knocked on.

Koga timidly opens the door. There leaning in the doorway is Kenpachi Zaraki, dressed in an all white suit. His suit jacket is opened, showing his black dress shirt. The manager of Stoic smiles at the party goers.

Everyone cheers when they see the scary manager.

Kenpachi smiles "Can we come in?" Koga nods feverishly and moves out of the way so they can enter. Kenpachi walks past Koga and heads to Sosuke to have a chat with the man.

Nnoitra, dressed in a black 'Escape the Fate' 'v' neck wiht light denim skinny jeans with a black studded belt and a silver chain that hangs on his left side and plan black convers, bends down a little so he wont hit his head as he enters the small doorway.

Hichigo laughs "Thats what ya get fer bein so friggin big ya asshole!" He teases. Nnoitra rolls his eyes and ignores Hichigo's comments.

Hichigo wears a grey denim jacket with a black 'v' neck shirt under and black skinny jeans with gray and black vans on his feet. A gray and black studded belt on his waist.

Noba walks behind Hichigo,his black mask covers the area from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his chin. Noba laughs at Hichigo's comments as they walk.

Noba is dressed with his usual navy bue fur trimmed sweater that is zipped up, his favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans cover his legs, a black bike chain looking chain hangs from the left side of his hip. Black vans cover his feet.

Kaien walks in after Noba, holding the hand of Rukia Kuchiki.

Kaien wears a black and dark greay pladed shirt with sleeves that reach up to his elbows, a black shirt under the opened plad shirt accesorised with a black string that holds a sharks tooth. His black skinnies are held up with a blakc and dark gray studded belt, a black chain hands from his right side, black converse cover his feet.

Rukia is dressed in a black tank top, purple shorts and black and purple checkered vans, her black ankle length socks show. Rukia's hair is up in a messy bun.

Everyone either gasps or takes pictures of the new couple.

And last but not least, Ulquiorra Cifer walks into the room, holding the hand of Momo Hinamori as he has a complete poker face on.

Ulquiorra is dressed in black and blood red plad shirt, similar to Kaiens, a black 'V' neck under the opened plad shirt. His black denim skinny jeans are accesorised with a red and black studded belt, a silver chain hang on the left side of his jeans. Black mens sized combat boots are on Ulquiorra's feet.

Momo wears the same red and black plad shirt as Uquiorra, except for the black shirt its a black tank top. Instead of having black pants Momo wears black shorts, a similar chain as Ulquiorra's hangs from her left side. Black converse high tops are on her feet. Momo's hair is up in a pony-tail.

The guests 'aww' at their matching-ness. Ulquiorra blushes slightly as Momo giggles.

Souske jumps back onto the stage and smiles "Who wants a song from Stoic!" He asks loudly, earning a ton of cheers from the guests.

Souske puts the mic back on the stand and leaps off the stage. He walks to the band an shakes their hands "Nice for you to come. Didn't think you were gunna make it." He says.

Sosuke motions for his son to go over to them, which he does.

Souske puts an arm around his sons shoulders "Guys, meet my son Koga. Koga, meet Stoic" He intraduces.

The guys say hello to Koga, who timidly says hello back.

Hichigo goes to Koga and pats his back "Don't be such a wuss boy!" He says with a smile. "Why are you so stiff? Lighten up, its yer birthday for chris'sakes!" Hichigo laughs. Koga smiles nervously "Leave 'im alone Hichigo" Noba says in his brittish accent "You're scarin' 'im."

Some girls swoon at the sound of his voice, especially Sun-sun. "I am not!" Hichigo says, pretending to be hurt by Noba's words "Am I Koga?" He asks, his attention back on the boy. "K-Kinda" Koga responds.

Hichigo bows his head in defeat as everyone laughs. Koga smiles, his confidence building.

Kenpachi smacks Nnoitra's shoulder in a frendly gesture. Nnoitra grunts and rubs his now injured shoulder "Ow" He mumbles. Haribelle holds in a laugh at Nnoitra's pain.

"Are you gunna play a song or just stand here and talk?" Kenpachi asks. The band shrugs "How 'bout we play a song then party?" Noba suggests.

The band nod in agreement. "Well lets get to playin!" Hichigo says, holding up a fist. "YEAH!" Everyone cheers.

Kaien and Ulquiorra kiss their girl friends' cheeks and hop onto the stage with the rest of the band. The girls giggle and go to get some punch.

The boys get themselves situated with their guitars and drum set.

Hichigo strums the guitar with his fingers**, starting off the song.

"_Here I stand. Helpless and left for dead_" Ulquiorra sings into the mic, his hands grip the mic, which is in the mic holder that is on the mic stand. Ulquiorra's deep voice sending chills down every girls back.

Ulquiorra takes a step back, letting the band chime in along with Hichigo's strumming.

Ulquiorra moves his right hand a few inches below the mic.

"_Close your eyes_" Ulquiorra sings, the drum beats loudly, the guitars play softly as Ulquiorra sings "_So many days go by_" He sings, his eyes closing as he sings "_Easy to find whats wrong_" Ulquiorra sings, opening his eyes.

"_Harder to find whats right_" Ulquiorra sings, leaning forward, the mic stand tilts backwards as he does so.

"_I believe in you,_" Ulquiorra sings, his eyes watching Momo's as he does. Knowing what the next lyrics are, he moves his eyes to a random blonde chick in the crowd.

Ulquiorra stands strait, the stand back on its 'feet' "_I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies I wont stay long, in this world so wrong!_" As Ulquiorra sings the word 'i' he places his right hand on his chest to show emphasis.

Ulquiorra puts his right hand ontop of the mic, his left hand makes a fist. He shakes his fist slightly as he sings 'In this world so wrong'

Ulquiorra slides the mic out of the mic holder and takes two steps back "_Say goodbye!_" He sings, the music picks up and gets louder as he does so.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight_" Ulquiorra sings, his right hand grips the mic, his left hand out at his side moving as he sings.

"_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_" Ulquiorra sings, pointing out at Momo when he sings. He then to his eye when he sings the word 'eye'.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight_" As Ulquiorra sings, his left hand grabs the mic stand. After he grabs it he moves his arm out, the mic stand tilting with the movement of Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra leans a bit forward as he sings.

As Ulquiorra sings the word 'tonight' he makes the word sound like 'toniii-hiiii-hiiiiight'.

The band plays a small instrumental after Ulquiorra finishes the word 'tonight'. Ulquiorra stands straight and slips the mic back into the mic stand.

"_Trembling_" Ulquiorra sings calmly and soothingly, the music slowing down as he does, his right hand on top of the mic his left a few inches below the mic, like before but switched.

"_Crawling across my skin_" Ulquiorra sings as he spreads his arms out widely to his sides.

"_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_" He sings, his left hand grips the top of the mic while he points at his eye with his right hand as he sings 'eyes'

"_Stealing the life of mine_" As Ulquiorra sings the word 'mine' he places his right hand onto his chest.

"_I believe in you_" He sings, pointing out to his girl friend "_I can show you that I can see right through, all your empty lies_" His hand pats his chest as he sings the word 'i', his attention going somewhere else as he sings.

"_I wont last long, in this world so wrong!_" As he sings the word 'world' he slides the mic outta its holder again, still holding onto the mic stands pole as he tilts his head back and continues singing.

"_Say goodbye!_" He sings, his attention back to the crowd..

"_As we dance with the devil tonight_"

"_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_" He sings, leaning forward, his eyes closing momentarily as he sings the word 'eye'.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight!_" Ulquiorra walks to the right side of the stage as he sings. He leans forward as he sings out the word 'tonight', his left hand moving out to the side.

He stands up straight and walks to the left side of the stage, his fingers slide on the cord on the end of the mic.

The band stops playing momentarily then starts again.

"_Hold on!_" Ulquiorra sings out, his head tilting back as he sings.

And again the band stops momentarily but plays again.

Ulquiorra reaches the end of the left side of the stage. "_Hold on!_" He places his left hand on his stomach bending his body forward a bit as he sings out the word 'hold on'. He straightens up as he continues to sing the word 'on'. He tilts his head back as he continues to sing.

Ulquiorra straightens up again and moves the mic away from his mouth. He walks back to the center of the stage, the band plays an instrumental.

Hichigo bites his lip as he plays his guitar solo.

Ulquiorra huffs a bit but regains his breath.

"_Say goodbye!_" Ulquiorra sings, leaning forward, his leg swinging out as he moves, his left hand in a fist as his right hand grips the mic.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight_" Ulquiorra falls to his knee's, his hand still in a fist as he does so.

"_Don't you dare look him in the eye_" And again he points at his eye.

"_As we dance with the devil tonight_" After his sings out the word 'tonight' his head drops, his bangs hang, covering his face, his amrs dropping to his sides.

Ulquiorra brings the mic to his lips as his head still hands "_Hold on!_" He sings, his upper body tilts back as he does, his bangs move out of the way of his face.

The band, once again, stops playing then plays again after a moments pause, his head dropping once again.

"_Hold on_" He sings into the mic. After Ulquiorra sings, the music softens again. "_Hoo-ooo-ooo_" Hichigo sings into the mic. Ulquiorra looks up, his hand pushes his bangs back as he does. "Eyes" he whispers into the mic. After he whispers the bands plays for a bit then completely stops playing, the only sound left is the keyboard that is played by Noba.

Noba presses a few keys then settles on one key, whose sound rings out until its comepletely out of sound.

Noba takes his finger off the key.

Throughout the entire song Ulquiorra's face was filled with passion, which surprized almost everyone.

The crowd roars in applause and cheer at the wonderful preformance made by Stoic.

Ulquiorra's bangs fall back in front of his eyes. He pushes them back again with his hand, a laugh escapes his lips as he smiles widely, glad the preformance went well.

Ulquiorra stands and slips the mic back into the holder. The band high five at their awesome preformance.

Momo and Rukia join the guys on stage. Ulquiorra catches Momo, who jumped his way. Ulquiorra spins with Momo in his arms, giggling.

Kaien plants a kiss on Rukia, both smiling and hugging after the kiss.

Momo and Ulquiorra kiss momentarily as they spin. Ulquiorra sets Momo down but takes a step back to catch himself.

He shakes his head to get rid of the dizzi-ness of spinning. Momo laughs at him and they band leaves the stage.

Souske, once again, hops onto the stage "That was the best preformance I've seen today!" He shouts out excitedly. The crowd roars in agreement.

"Better than Bloody Rose's preformance. Sorry girls." He apogizes.

The boy band, Stoic, look at each other in disbelief. "BR is here?" Hichigo asks, abriviating the girl bands name. Kenpachi lifts a non-existant eyebrow "I don't remember that." Kaien laughs "Who cares, we did better than them!"

The band laugh and cheer.

Nel laughs "Its fine Sosuke, we believe they did better than us." Everyone laughs also. "Maybe this party would get better if you did a song with Stoic." Sosuke suggests.

Everyone cheers in agreement. Nel shrugs and smiles "Lets do this."

Eveyone's attention turns to the band Stoic. Hichigo laughs "Why not?" Everyone cheers in excitement.

Ulquiorra and his band go back onto the stage and they get ready to preform yet again. Ulquiorra grabs his mic and helps Nel onto the stage. He hands her a microphone and stares into her eyes.

"Nice to see you again... Sis." Ulquiorra says to his younger sister. "Same here, bro." Nel responds with a smile on her lips.

_**WOO! I finally finished this chappy c;**_

_**I told 9Kaguya99 that this would be done by thursday but I ended up pulling an all nighter to write it. Lol.**_

_***When I say that its as if insulting someone you hate. Now a days they call them a burn.**_

_****Hichigo strums in the same fashion as Mila-Rose, he is not copying because the sound that he makes when he strums the strings is a deeper sound, unlike hers which was lighter.**_

_**The song Bloody Rose played is **__Everybody's fool __**by **__Evanescene._

_**The song Stoic played is **__Dance with the Devil __**by **__Breaking Benjamin._

_**I own nothin! :D **_

_**Js.**_

_**Now please...**_

_**REVIEW :D**_

_**Peace Broski's, I'm goin ta bed c;**_


	5. Chapter 5 The last night

Ulquiorra hands a microphone to Nel "What song shall we sing?" He asks her. Nel thinks for a bit "Hmmm..."

"OH!" Nel says loudly, scaring Ulquiorra. "Wh-What is it?" He stutters out "Do you remember that song that we sang when we where in high school?" Nel asks her older brother.

"The one we used to win the talent show?" Ulquiorra asks, remembering his high school years. Nel nods "Yeah that one!" Ulquiorra shrugs "Alright."

Ulquiorra turns to his band "Guys, we're gunna use the song from the talent show from high school."

Hichigo lifts an eyebrow "So long ago. THis is gunna be a challenge." A grin crawls onto his face "I like challenges. Lets do it!" Hichigo says excitedly.

Noba and Kaien just shrug and grab their guitars. Nnoitra scratches his head as he tries to remember the beat.

"Everyone ready?" Ulquiorra asks the mashed band. They nod. Ulquiorra grabs Noba's guitar as Noba situates himself behind the keyboard and stretches a bit.

After streatching, Noba begins to play a few keys, beginging the song.

After a minuet Apachi, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose begin to play the violin while Harribell strums the cello. Hichigo, Kaien, and Ulquiorra begin to strum the guitars and Nnoitra beats the drums.

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist, you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_" Ulquiorra sings into the mic after a minuet long instrumental. As he sings you can only hear the piano and a scratchy sound from Hichigo's electric guitar.

"_I just came to say goodbye, didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_" Nel sings as Ulquiorra takes a step back away from the mic, her voice as beautiful as the songs melody.

"_But I know its a lie!_" Kain sings into his mic followed by Ulquiorra singing "_This is the last night you'll spend alone! Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be!_" Ulquiorra sings with passion as he sends the words to Momo.

"_The last night you'll spend alone, I'l wrap you in my arms and I wont let go, I'm everything you need me to be._" Ulquiorra's eyes stare into Momo's, full of love and passion as he sings.

"_Your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all._" Ulquiorra turns his attention to somethign else as he sings, strumming his guitar in a professional fashion.

"_I'm so sick when they say 'It's just a faze, you'll be okay, you're fine'_" Nel sings, rolling her eyes and acting mad while she sings.

"_But I know its a lie!_" Hichigo sings into Kaiens mic. "_This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be._" Hichigo continues to sing while strumming his guitar.

"_The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go, I'm everything you need me to be._" Ulquiorra joins in after Hichigo, singing with full passion.

"_The last nigth away from me._" Ulquiorra sings, the piano getting a bit louder as Noba plays "_The night is so long when everything's wrong! If you give me your hand I will help you hold on, tonight!_" Ulquiorra sings "_Tonight!_" Nnoitra sings into the mic by his drumset after the band does a short instrumental.

All of the band play their instruments with great force and passion then stop automatically. After an instant of silence they begin as Ulquiorra sings

"_This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be._

"_The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I wont let go, I'm everythign you need me to be!_

"_I wont let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why._" Ulquiorra sings out the word 'Why.'

"_The last night away from me..._" Ulquiorra gets closer to the mic and whispers while singing "_Away from me..._" As he whispers the last part of the song, the band stops playing and all thats left is the sound of Noba's piano.

Noba presses the last key and lets it ring out.

Noba lifts his finger off the key and sets the crowd aflame, metaphoraclly of course.

The crowd cheers as the band exit the stage.

Sosuke takes in a big breath and hops onto stage, he grabs the mic "What a great preformance! But I think they have to go." He says with a pouty face as the crowd 'Awhs'

Ulquiorra opens his arm out to Momo, who runs in to hug him. Ulquiorra laughs "Sorry guys, but I want personal time with my girlfriend. Maybe next time." And with that, Ulquiorra and his band leave.

Nel and her band say their goodbye's and leave back to Harribells place.

Ulquiorra kisses Momo as they wait for the limo driver to drive them all home.

"You guys did realy good!" Momo compliments. Hichigo pretends to get bashful "Awh, thaaaaaaaaaanks Momo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" He sings out in a nerdy voice. Momo laughs "No problem, just stating the facts."

And they all went home!

_**THE END!**_

_**Jaykay, the end of the chapter. They still need to get famous and shit. Lawlz. Okay, next chapter will be longer and will be updated once I'm done wuth it.**_

_**Peace Broski's!**_


	6. Chapter 6 A deal is made

Hichigo and Noba strum their electric guitars, Kaien plays his bass, and Nnoitra beats the drums as they play an instrumental. Ulquiorra grabs the mic

_**On the ground I lay motionless in pain, I can see my life flshing before my eyes.**_

He sings, getting the crowd hyped up.

_**Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a night mare.**_

He takes a breath

_**I will not die**_

Ulquiorra sings with Kaien repeating while strumming his guitar.

_**I will survive!**_

He takes a step back and steps forward again to continue singing

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_**.**

He points to the crowd as he sings, some girls scream in excitement.

_**I feel alive when you're beside me.**_

When he sings 'me' he places his hands on his chest to imphasize his feeling.

_**I will not die, I'll here for you. In my time of dying!**_

_**On this bed I lay, loosing everything, I can see my life passing me by.**_

He pats his hand on his chest as he sings 'my life'. He then moves his other hand across the space infront of him as he sings 'by'

_**Was it all too much, or just not enough?**_

He places his hands back onto the mic.

_**Wake me up! I'm living a nightmare!**_

_**I will not die**_

Ulquiorra sings with Hichigo echoing his words

_**I will survive! **_

He sings, raising his fist in the air, making the crowd go wild.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you.**_

_**In my time of dying!**_

Ulquiorra sings, taking the mic out of the mic stand. He takes a step back and listens to the band play the instrumental. He looks out to the crowd and resists a smile '_The crowd is bigger this time. Thats good, out fame is rising._'

He turns his head to the side and see's Momo swinging her hips to the beat of the song, her VIP pass swinging on her neck as she dances. Momo notices Ulquiorra watching her, she blushes and waves.

Ulquiorra winks at her as he brings the mic up to his lips

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

Ulquiorra turns his attention back to the crowd

_**I feel alive when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die**_

He sings, tilting his head back, his right hand on the mic, his left at his side

_**I'll wait here for you**_

He points to the spot he's standing in as he sings

_**In my time of dying**_

He leans forward, his left hand holding the mic this time, his right hand on his stomach as he sings the word 'dying'

_**(I feel alive)**_

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you**_

_**(I feel alive)**_

Ulquiorra sings with Hichigo as his background vocals

_**I will not die, when you're beside me**_

_**(I feel alive)**_

He sings, pointing to the spot on his right side when he sings the lyrics 'When you're beside me'

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you**_

He moves his upper body back a bit as he sings 'I will not die'

_**In my time of dying!**_

They all sing. Ulquiorra moves the mic away from his mouth as the band finish the song with an instrumental.

Ulquiorra holds the mic in the air with his right hand, the light hitting him, making him glow like a god. The crowd roars in cheers and clapping, Momo runs out from the side and jumps into Ulquiorra's arms.

She hugs him and smiles "You guys did great! Look at the crowd!" She cheers. Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile "It's because you were watching baby." He says, hugging her back. Hichigo grabs his mic and yells "Give it up for Ulquiorra and his girfriend!"

The crowd cheers louder. Momo laughs, Uquiorra smirks. He puts Momo down "I"d like to thank you all for coming to see us play." Ulquiorra thanks. Kaien throws up a fist "STOIC!" He yells into the mic, the crowd follow his lead and throw up their fists, yelling the band's name.

The rest of the band follow in lead, Momo grins at Ulquiorra, pounding his fist in the air.

After the gig, the band pack the stuff up into the van. The manager of the club they were singing at runs out to them. Hichigo see's him running and nods to him "Whats up?" The manager huffs "You guys were so great! I've never seen so many people leave here so happy!" He says, catching his breath.

"Wow, thats great to hear" Kaien says, placing a peice of the drumset into the van. "Yes. And it means that I want you guys to preform regularly here at the club!" Noba, Hichigo, Kaien, and Ulquiorra freeze.

Momo pops up from the side of the van "Really!?" The manager nods "Really." Hichigo and Kaien high five "YES! We're on our way to the top!" Hichigo excitedly yells. Kenpachi laughs behind the manager, scaring the poor little man "Thats great! Where do I sign?" He asks, bending down to get closer to the man.

"R-Right in my office." The man stutters. Kenpachi grins "Great, lead the way." He then turns to the band "Go and hang out in the club, I'll find you guys when I'm finished." The band nods and finish loading the van as Kenpachi heads inside with the manager.

Ulquiorra wraps an arm around Momo's shoulders as they walk into the club.

Hichigo chuckles and rubs his hands together "I can't wait to get my hands onto the girls in the club." Kaien laughs "If only Rukia was here." Noba grins under his mask "No girls for you tonight Kaien."

Kaien groans "WHY?!"

Hichigo and Noba laugh.

Music booms from the speakers, bouncing off the walls and into the ears of the people in the small room. Ulquiorra and Momo make their way to the dance floor to have some fun while Kaien and Hichigo go to hte bar. Noba is dragged to the dance floor by 'his biggest fan'.

Hichigo takes a gulp from his large glass of foaming beer "Noba's lucky, he has a huge fan." Kaien laughs "Of course he does! He's a great guitar player." Hichigo nods "Thats true."

After an hour of dancing, drinking, and making jokes, the music stops, getting everyone's attention.

Kenpachi grabs the mic "Stoic please come to the front, I'm done with signing the contract." Kaien cups his hands around his mouth and yells "You could've just called us ya lazy bum!" Then Hichigo adds in "Come to the bar Kenpachi! They got greeeeeat beer!"

Kenpachi laughs along with the crowd "Nahh. We need to get going. You guys need to practice and I need to sleep." Ulquiorra drags Momo and Noba away from the dance floor and join Hichigo and Kaien at the bar "Lets go, I'm tired as hell." Noba says, panting like crazy.

The music begins and Kenpachi walks to them "Get in the van kiddies." Hichigo makes a face "PEDOPHILE!" He yells with a slur. Kaien pushes Hichigo towards the door with the rest of the crew in tow.

Ulquiorra drives back to his house "I take it everyone's crashing at my place tonight." They band nod as they wake up from their naps. Ulquiorra gets out of the van and tosses the extra key to Hichigo "My room is off limits, everywhere else is fine." He orders.

Hichigo scratches his head and gives an okay. The band go to Ulquiorra's apartment. Momo and Ulquiorra unload the van and put the instruments into the practice room. After they loaded everything they head to Ulquiorra's bedroom.

"Its so hot!" Momo says, fanning herself. A smirk crawls onto Uquiorra's face "Wanna take one together? It's been awhile since we've seen a little bit of... Action." He winks.

Momo blushes but nods anyways. Ulquiorra throws Momo over his shoulder and takes her to the bathroom where their fun shower begins.

_**Review :D**_


End file.
